death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Races introduction and Explanation
【'Ghost Carriage'】 This is an Undead consisting of a spirit that had lingering regrets in this world and now inhabits a carriage as an evil spirit. Its appearance is that of a carriage driven by horse and coachman made of mist, but the main body of the evil spirit lies in the carriage itself; the horse and coachman are but a manifestation of its spiritual body. Because of this, the only way to defeat it is to purify the evil spirit or destroy the carriage itself. Its main method of battle is a ramming attack using the carriage, or rather, this is its only method of attacking. However, depending on the type of carriage, there are some with armaments such as spikes attached. Riding in it is usually impossible as they are often reckless, but if they are ridden, they are said to be very comfortable as they possess the Rough Road Travel and Impact Resistance skills. As proof of defeating one, a carriage component with a Magic Stone is used. The raw material that can be obtained from it is the Mana-imbued carriage itself. It is seldom used as is, but when disassembled, its components have various uses. To carry the carriage intact, one would need a horse or a carriage of his own. Ghost Carriages are fundamentally rare monsters, and do not normally appear in Devil’s Nests. All known incidents of Ghost Carriage appearances that have occurred were stagecoaches of abandoned areas that have turned into Devil’s Nests. 【'Living Armor'】 This is a suit of armor inhabited by an evil spirit. Most of them are inhabited by spirits of soldiers, knights or adventurers who experienced fighting with armor on during their lifetimes, but few of them retain their memories and personalities. Most of them simply attack the living indiscriminately. Their strength depends on the armor they inhabit and the weapons they hold, but Living Armors made from chainmail and half-plate armor are Rank 3. Ones made from full-plate armor are classified as Rank 4. There are rare cases where Living Armors are made from Magic Items, but in those cases, the Rank depends on the features of those Magic Items. As proof that one has eliminated a Living Armor, the Magic Stone that almost always drops regardless of the Living Armor’s rank is used. The materials that can be obtained from Living Armors are the armor that was possessed and the weapons and shields that were used. Since they are covered in Mana, there is a chance that these items become Magic Items. Using these items as they are is dangerous, as there is a chance that the bearer becomes cursed, but purifying them makes them safe to use. However, this does not harm the functions of the armor itself, so their defensive and resistance skills are unaffected. 【'Ghoul Mages'】 These are Ghouls that have learned magic past a certain level. Their skills are beyond those of inexperienced adventurers, and they are still excellent at close-quarters combat due to their physical ability and the paralysis venom of their claws. They are more intelligent than other Ghouls; most Ghoul Mages are in high societal positions such as being the head of a family or a staff officer. Because of this, there are almost none that act on their own, and they often have multiple subordinate Ghouls serving them. For this reason, the Adventurers’ Guild recommends that adventurers form parties if they are planning to eliminate them. The item that one uses to prove that he has eliminated a Ghoul Mage is the Ghoul’s right ear. Materials that can be harvested include the claws of all four limbs, the eyeballs and tongues that are infused with Mana, the liver which can be used in medicines, and the spinal cord which can be used as a catalyst in alchemy. Ghoul Mages are among the most dangerous of Rank 5 monsters, so there are many adventurers who believe that it the reward for eliminating them and the amount that the ingredients sell for is not worth the effort. As many Ghoul Mages are female, they are worth a lot in the underground slave market. However, selling them this way requires one to capture them alive, which is more dangerous and more often than not, the Ghoul Mage can turn the tables on the hunter. The Ghoul Mages bought and sold in the underground market often teach magic to the other female Ghouls, causing them to increase their rank. In order to increase in rank and become a Ghoul Mage, a Ghoul requires a level 3 skill in at least one attribute of magic. 【Ghoul Warriors】 These are Ghouls with enhanced fighting ability. They lead small groups of Ghouls and, in cases where other higher-ranking Ghouls aren’t present, entire tribes. They not only fight with their venomous claws, but they are proficient in the use of hand-to-hand fighting techniques and weapons, and employ martial arts in battle. As their appearance is not very different from regular Ghouls, there are cases where unsuspecting adventurers are overwhelmed by them, so caution must be taken. The right ear is used as proof of exterminating them. Materials that can be obtained from them include their fangs, claws and their livers which can be used in medicine. For a normal Ghoul to become a Ghoul Warrior, he or she must possess multiple martial-type skills at level 2 or higher. However, most Ghouls meet that requirement before reaching level 100. 【Ghoul Barbarians】 These are Ghouls that have increased their rank and then polished their martial skills and increased their Superhuman Strength skill even further. They possess larger bodies than most Ghouls, and enjoy swinging their weapons to mow down their enemies in battle. Many Ghoul Barbarians lack intelligence, thinking only about combat. Because of this, most of them have low social positions and are simply made use of by Ghoul Mages. The qualities of Ghoul Barbarians are possessed only by males; there have been no confirmed cases where a female Ghoul has become a Ghoul Barbarian. The right ear is used as proof of exterminating them. Materials that can be obtained from them include their fangs, claws, tendons that can be used to make bowstrings and their Mana-soaked manes. For a Ghoul to become a Ghoul Barbarian, he must possess the【Superhuman Strength】skill at level 3 or higher and a level 4 skill in the use of a two-handed weapon. 【Rotten Beast】 These are Rank 4 monsters. They contain miasma in their bones as a result of the malice of the spirits that inhabit the bones of the Bone Beasts, as well as the malice of the creatures killed by them. Some of the bones that make up their bodies are blackened and are as strong as steel. Regardless of what animal’s bones they are made of, they are able to release a poisonous breath. For D-class adventurers, they have little to fear fighting against a single Rotten Beast as long as they have a way to deal with the poison breath, but depending on the original animal the Rotten Beasts are made of, they may retain their instincts to move in groups. Therefore, the Adventurers’ Guild recommends that adventurers form parties to exterminate them. 【Blood Carriages】 Chariots covered in an indescribable amount of death and hatred, so much that they are stained pure-red with the blood of both their enemies and allies on the battlefield and turned into Undead to become Blood Chariots… These are the carriage version of those. Normally, the body of a carriage wouldn’t be covered in such an indescribable amount of death and hatred, so Sam may be the first instance of a Blood Carriage appearing in Lambda. Blood Carriages are Undead that feel only the urge to murder and think only of crushing living things to death, so they they do not allow anyone to ride them even if there is space for them to do so. 【Black Goblins】 These are a new race of Goblins created by having death-attribute mana applied to them before birth. Their base Rank is Rank 2. Their abilities are greater than those of Goblins, and all of their attribute values are also higher. As they possess the【Dark Vision】,【Status Effect Resistance】and【Enhanced Agility】skills from birth, they can move around in complete darkness as if it were in the middle of the day, they are resistant to poison and illnesses and they are very fast. They are smarter than regular Goblins, possessing intelligence equivalent to that of Kobolds, and if taught, any individual Black Goblin can learn martial skills and use weapons. Normal Goblins have a lifespan just short of twenty years, while Black Goblins can live about twice as long. Only their fertility and urge to breed are weaker than those of normal Goblins, possessing lower levels in the【Breeding】and【Endless Sexual Stamina】skills, and some do not even possess these skills at all. Black Goblin children also take longer to develop to maturity. While normal Goblins living in a Devil’s Nest require only a month to reach adulthood, Black Goblins require six months. They are physically a little larger than normal Goblins, and as their names suggest, they have black skin. They have pointed ears and slanted eyes like normal Goblins, but they have a somewhat more human-like appearance. As this race has only just been born, it is unknown if there are any superior races of Black Goblins. If one were to report the existence of Black Goblins to the Adventurers’ Guild with proof, they would be rewarded handsomely for reporting the existence of a new race of monsters 【'Anubises'】 These are mutated Kobolds, created by being submerged in death-attribute Mana before birth. Their base Rank is Rank 3. All of their body’s characteristics are superior to normal Kobolds, and their intelligence is no exception. They lack the claws that Kobolds possess on their hands and feet, but they are able to use their fingers more skillfully instead. They possess the【Dark Vision】and【Status Effect Resistance】skills from birth, and they possess a large amount of Mana, so many of them possess greater aptitude for magic than normal Kobolds. Their urge to breed and fertility is lower than normal Kobolds, being born in groups of three at most. While normal Kobolds need only three months to develop to maturity, Anubises require ten months. Their appearance is that of humans with dark skin and the black-furred heads and tails of dogs. If they conceal their heads and tails well, they could be able to disguise themselves as humans. Though this is a conjecture, it is estimated that while the lifespan of normal Kobolds is about thirty years, the lifespan of Anubises is more than double that. As the Anubis race has only just been born, it is unknown what kind of superior races of Anubises may exist. If one were to report the existence of Anubises to the Adventurers’ Guild with proof, they would be rewarded handsomely for reporting the existence of a new race of monsters, but that would be difficult at present. 【'Orcuses'】 These are mutated Orcs, created by being submerged in death-dttribute Mana before birth. Their base Rank is Rank 4. Their physical strength is about the same as that of Orcs, but their tenacity, endurance, dexterity and their intelligence in particular is superior to Orcs. They possess the【Dark Vision】,【Superhuman Strength】,【Physical Damage Resistance】and【Bad Eating】skills from birth. Because of these, once an Orcus becomes an adult, his offensive and defensive capabilities exceed those of a fully-armed Orc even if the Orcus has no weapons and armor equipped. However, they possess lower levels in the【Endless Sexual Stamina】and【Breeding】skills, and some do not even possess these skills at all. Their reproductive abilities are only a little superior to humans. Their appearance is that of an overweight human with a black or grey-furred wild boar’s head, and only male individuals exist at present. Though this is a conjecture, their lifespans are estimated to be roughly equal to those of humans. As the Orcus race has only just been born, it is unknown what kind of superior races of Orcuses may exist. If one were to report the existence of Orcuses to the Adventurers’ Guild with proof, they would be rewarded handsomely for reporting the existence of a new race of monsters, but that would be difficult at present. 【'Live-Dead'】 These are special Undead created when life-attribute magic is used on fresh corpses that have not yet undergone rigor mortis to grant artificial life from the outside, resulting in a soulless body with biological processes such as the cardiac and respiratory functions restored. As they are corpses without souls, they do not even possess the most basic intelligence and do not attack the living like Zombies. All skills that the owner of the body originally possessed while alive are lost, other than skills that he or she was born with. (From this fact, there are scholars who insist on the theory that skills are dependent not on the body, but on the soul. But they are in the minority.) Defeating them is simple; if they are injured in a way that would be fatal to a normal human, they will die. Their base Rank is Rank 0; they pose even less of a threat than a Slime or a Goblin. In addition, they do not spontaneously appear in Devil’s Nests or Dungeons. All Live-Dead are artificially created by mages. The reason mages create these Undead that only possess the most basic of biological functions is because their lack of souls makes them ideal for use as familiars and to act on the mages’ behalf. In such cases, the Live-Dead’s physical abilities increase beyond its normal limits and it becomes a dangerous enemy. There is a whispered story where the king of a nation suddenly passed away and the people had been deceived by being told that the king was not dead, but simply lying on the floor because he was feeling unwell. There is another, though its authenticity is questionable, where the head of a noble family passed away without a heir, and he was turned into a Live-Dead in order to make one. As it is impossible to create Live-Dead who have sustained injuries that render biological functions impossible (including loss of blood), only corpses that have died spontaneously or of most illnesses can be used. It is also impossible to create Live-Dead from the corpses of monsters or races that were created when the goddess procreated with monsters (Vampires, Dhampirs, Ghouls, etc.), as their corpses contain residual amounts of Mana following death. Category:Explanation